Perfect
by WhatDoYaWantFromMe
Summary: Alex and Stevie. Lemon. That's all you gotta know. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! This story holds explicit content BTW! ;D


**Perfect**

**This is another one-shot. Have fun people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! **

**Oh, and this is a lemon, so if your under-aged, please leave now. **

Alex raised her hand into Stevie's chocolate hair and broke their kiss to look into her eyes. Desire and trust flashed between them, and she pressed their lips together again. The warm puff of the girl's breath brushed down her cheek. She curled her fingers behind the brunette's ear and opened her mouth to slid her tongue across soft lips. Stevie released the hand she'd been holding and pulled Alex closer as their tongues began to play, hands and mouths growing bolder as the minutes passed.

Alex trailed her fingers slowly down and up the girl's neck. Down again to play with the small pendant necklace before laying it flat over her heart. She scooted closer, and Stevie slid her hands under the hem of her shirt to tentatively caress her lower back.

Alex wanted this girl, not just her amazing body but her vibrant and scheming mind. She wanted all of her. Pressed together on the window seat in her bedroom, every kiss and quickened sigh, every stroke of their hands was more than a touch. They were a confession between hearts that had gazed across the pool at each other for longer than Alex could remember.

Stevie raked her fingers gently but firmly down Alex's back beneath her shirt, and a flush of heat swept through the taller brunette. She dropped her hand and cupped a soft, heavy breast through the silk and scattered sequins of Stevie's dress. The shorter girl inhaled sharply as Alex squeezed and turned her palm against the hard nipple. Her fevered thoughts were splintering, and she felt almost drunk with the need to feel soft skin. She pinched Stevie's nipple before tilting her hand to slide down the scoop of her low-cut neckline and kneed the smooth mound.

Stevie gasped softly. The sound lit a firecracker in Alex's gut, and she swung both knees onto the window seat to straddle the small girl. She kissed her soundly and pushed the small dress-jacket off her shoulders, dropping a line of kisses along her collar and back to her throbbing pulse-point.

"Alex..." Stevie husked. The smoky timbre sent a shiver up Alex's spine. She pinched a lock of brown hair at the base of Stevie's head and pulled gently, exposing more of her tanned neck for exploitation. She slid her tongue up the length of it and nipped lightly, hoping not to leave a mark but not caring quite enough to stop. The girl could always wear a scarf, or a spell.

After long minutes worshiping the creamy perfection of that sensitive neck, Alex returned to her face for a heated, open-mouthed kiss. The brunette's ravishing had stunned Stevie into a sexual languor, but she recovered in the flames of the kiss. Warm hands slid up Alex's toned abdomen to her breasts. She squeezed one and rolled the nipple of the other between her fingers. Alex felt a jolt, a slick drop of heat between her legs, and her hips rolled forward unconsciously.

Their lips finally parted to smooth their ragged breaths. They sat forehead to forehead, panting as if they'd just finished a race. Darkened eyes met. In that lightning moment they both knew. This was deep and mutual. Lust and amazement mirrored between them, and they smiled, staring into each other's eyes. Somehow the unwavering gaze was more intimate than any kiss or touch that came before it. Stevie slipped her hands behind Alex's back and held her close.

"I feel like I could look at you forever," Stevie murmured, "and never see everything. Like there would always be some part of you I hadn't noticed yet."

"Don't be surprised if you see a few things you don't like. I'm not Little Miss Perfect."

"You're a hell of a lot closer to it than me."

Alex's fingers combed threads of blonde-brown hair back from Stevie's face. The girl's brown eyes sparkled as they studied Alex up close until a sad shadow passed over them.

Stevie smiled and took a deep breath, eyes shining with unmasked awe.

"You make my heart feel like its flying." Alex grinned, continuing to stroke Stevie's hair as a rosy blush bloomed on the girl's cheeks. "Sorry... That's cheesy."

Alex shook her head. "It's beautiful." She kissed the side of the girl's mouth and along her jaw to the base of her ear. "My family won't be back for at least an hour," she whispered. Alex sucked Stevie's ear between her lips, careful not to catch the small gold stud. She trailed her tongue up the curve of her ear, and the smaller girls arms cinched tight around her, squeezing the breath from her once more.

Stevie cupped Alex's ass in her hands and picked her up as she stood suddenly. A surprised thrill raced through Alex as the little one carried her to the bed, laid her down, and laid down above her. _Wow! For a small girl, she sure is strong!_

Their lips met in a fervent kiss, and Alex realized that she liked the forcefulness of the girl. She liked being picked up and pinned down and kissed until she was breathless. Any last ghosts of hesitation vanished the second her back hit the mattress, pressed into the comforter under the warm weight of Stevie's body.

Too soon, it lifted from her as the brunette got up and closed the bedroom door. She flicked the lights off, casting the room into darkness as their eyes adjusted to the shaft of moonlight from the window. Only their breaths and the distant rustle of leaves in the breeze outside cut through the silence.

Stevie flipped her small jacket from her shoulders and let it fall down her arms to pile at her feet. She slipped her heels off of and raked her eyes over Alex's body as the brunette lay perched on her elbows. The small girl smirked. A wave of wolfish confidence flowed into her. "Take your shirt off."

Alex bit her lip as the smoky command echoed in shivers across her belly. She gave a rare, devilish smile and sat up, curling her fingers beneath the hem of her blue top.

Alex pulled her shirt up slowly past slim abs, round breasts, and smooth pale skin. She drew the loose cotton over her head and tossed it to the floor, her raven hair falling to drape over her shoulders. Alex leaned back on her hands and tried to hide the sudden flutter of nerves in her stomach. She knew she was pretty, probably even hot. But 'knowing' it and seeing it proven in Stevie's rapid breathing, her lingering gaze, the way she leaned against the door for support...

"I'll get cold if you stay over there."

Stevie smiled. "I think you might be already."

The little girl pushed off the door and closed the distance between them. Alex scooted to the edge of the bed to meet her. She glanced at the girl's sequined dress. "Let me?"

Stevie nodded, and Alex grazed her hands slowly up the back of her thighs, deciding whether to take the garment up or down. An awkward vision of getting it stuck half on & half off made her choose to go down. She stood and drew the thin straps off Stevie's tanned shoulders. Slid them down her arms and pulled the low-cut top past her generous bosom. The dress bunched at its elastic waist. Alex felt her inner muscles clench at the sight of the pink, areolas swinging free as Stevie pulled her arms out.

Alex sat on the bed and leaned forward to taste the velvet skin of the girl's breasts. She nipped the heavy under-curve and laved her tongue to the nipple, sucking it into her mouth. Stevie's hands threaded into her hair, and the girl sighed. Alex raised her hand to cradle Stevie's other breast, rubbing circles around the nipple with her thumb. Her lips wandered and devoured the first soft mound until her craving for the petit girl to be naked overwhelmed her.

She placed a kiss over Stevie's heart and leaned back, looking up into smoky eyes. Alex hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the dress.

Her breath hitched as it hit her that she was really about to do this. Really about to be with a naked girl in her room. In her bed. She knew it would change things between them. Memories of past wizard county fairs and pranks, concerts and shared classes flashed in her mind. Colored by the knowledge that they would lead here, the scenes took on a fresh karma.

Stevie rested her hands lightly on Alex's. "Have you done this before?"

Alex shook her head. "I've thought about it. A lot. And read some stuff."

The brown haired girl smiled and pushed the blonde bang from her eye. "I'm more a woman of action."

"So I noticed."

"Are you done thinking about it?"

"What?"

"Whether you're going to finish taking my clothes off."

Alex narrowed her eyes at the girl's playful challenge and pushed the sequined fabric past the curve of her ass, catching her underwear in passing. She let them fall and slump around Stevie's ankles and planned to look up with a satisfied smirk when her eyes hooked on the small brown triangle at the apex of her legs.

Her mouth fell open as her breath rushed out, and a flurry of battling impulses left her paralyzed. A far-off voice in her mind noted that the blonde streaks above were dyed and she'd known it. But her drumming heartbeat drowned it out beneath a loud, primal rhythm.

"Scoot back," Stevie whispered.

Dazed, Alex pushed herself fully onto the bed. The small girl quickly pulled her pajama bottoms and panties off, tossing them into the shadows of the room. She crawled towards Alex and met her in a kiss. Their breasts and stomachs pressed together as Stevie laid her back and moved on top of her in a frustratingly light touch. Alex broke their kiss and tightened her arms around the brunette. "Don't hold yourself up," she breathed.

"I don't want to crush you."

"It feels good. Like being hugged all over."

Alex bit her lip as Stevie's full weight sank onto her from chest to toe. The girl's flushed skin was as hot as a shirt put on straight from the dryer on a wintry day. Alex moaned when wet lips found her neck, and Stevie snuck her tongue out to swirl against the tender throat.

She reached between them to massage a small breast before dropping down to explore it with her mouth. Stevie pinched the nipple between her lips and pulled. She slid her hand down Alex's belly, and the brunette hips kicked in anticipation. The small girl paused to rub her stomach muscles while still focussed on Alex's tits.

The brunette was almost ready to grab her hand and lead it where she wanted it when Stevie reached into the slick moisture and began to glide it lightly up and down her slit. Stevie brought her face back up to Alex's, bracing on one elbow. Watching her reactions as she slid a finger inside and stretched her opening with small swirls.

Alex wondered if she should say something sexy, if that would be the right thing to do. A wanton hum escaped instead, when Stevie added a second finger and began a slow, rhythmic slide. It was different from the single, agile finger she usually used on herself. Tighter and not as fast, but a smooth crescendo of pleasure began. She wondered if that was how Stevie touched herself, if she'd like the same things done.

Bracing her wrist against her thigh, Stevie began to push into Alex in deeper, firmer strokes. A tingling pressure bloomed between Alex's hips as the hard thrusts swayed the bed. The brunette clenched her bedquilt in her fists as the bed frame squeaked in time with them. Nothing she'd done alone had prepared her for that painfully good feeling.

The weave of their legs was clumsy, though, and after a minute Stevie shifted. She pulled her hand out to spread a fresh coat of heat along Alex's pussy before returning to her core. Her pace quickened, and she moved just her arm. The flat of her palm slapped Alex's clit as her fingers filled her and curled against tightening walls.

Alex could no longer still the shameless rise of her hips or stifle the whimper in her breath. She glanced into Stevie's eyes, afraid the girl might find something funny in her undoing. Stevie's dark brown orbs were black in the moonlight and reflected only a tentative awe. Her defenses had fallen away too, and Alex's heart clenched with the sudden knowledge that as much trust as it took to share their bodies, it took even more to share their vulnerabilities. Coupled in the throes of sex, they had only just begun to touch that part of each other.

Alex's head arched back, and her eyes slammed shut as waves of orgasm crashed through her. She writhed in euphoria for long seconds until her body sagged bonelessly into the mattress.

She reached down to still Stevie's hand and held her inside as an aftershock shivered through her. Lazily, Alex opened her eyes. Her breath evened, and she turned to face the shorter girl with lidded eyes. Stevie smiled down at her in wonder, surprised and pleased with herself. The brunette memorized her face in that unguarded moment, free of stress or ego, moonlight curved across her cheeks.

She guided Stevie's hand up to her mouth and kissed her smooth wrist. The smell of cum on slender fingers sparked Alex's libido, and her rising alertness brushed the post-coital haze from her mind. "You're shaking," she murmured, weaving their hands together.

Stevie gave a small, almost shy laugh. She leaned down to reply with a kiss. The tenderness slowly revved Alex's hunger. Stevie gently bit Alex's lip, and the scales of aggression tipped. She rolled the brunette beneath her suddenly and pressed her thigh into her sex. Cool air slapped her back, and she felt Stevie's lips curve into a smile against her own.

"You're perfect." Alex breathed against Stevie's lips, before returning the favor.


End file.
